


The Fun House

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sometimes things are as scary as you think they are, sometimes not.Drabble challenge September Drabble





	The Fun House

“Fun House, my ass!” Dean was carrying several demon killing weapons including Holy Water. “I’m ready for anything!”

“Sometime a fun house is just a fun house,” Sam reminded him. 

“Have you heard the stories?” 

“All fun houses have those stories. They’re why people pay to go in.” 

“I’ll still feel better with my weapons.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “For once, just have some fun. You might like it.”

“Hmph,” was Dean’s answer. 

Sam went in and Dean cautiously followed. 

*

Inside the walls of the fun house, something chuckled to itself. These two might be worth its time to scare…


End file.
